EBSIS
The Russian and Eastern bloc nations suffered great losses, along with the rest of the world, at the hands of the Zentraedi fleet. Yet the Russians were also extremely fortunate, as several major cities suffered relatively minor casualties. Leningrad, Moscow, Berlin and Warsaw are among the fortunate metropolises. Kiev, Kharkov, all of the Ukraine (the breadbasket of the Soviet Union), Krakow, Dresden, Frankfurt, and Koln were all among the annihilation of Europe. Thus, while the seat of the Russian government and military survived, her farmlands and industry were vaporized. Nowhere in the world did starvation claim so many lives. Desperation and hunger driven madness would spark countless riots in almost every major city in the land. Starving refugees would seek refuge from the unscathed Scandinavian countries of Norway, Sweden, Finland and Denmark. Thousands died in these desperate pilgrimages. Thousands more would die on the doorstep of the countries they believed would bring salvation; for the demands of the starving and freezing refugees far exceeded what they could provide. It is believed that the number of people who died from starvation, exposure and disease nearly equalled the number killed in the Zentraedi assault. Still the Russians were able to pool their resources and, with limited aid from Scandinavia and the R.D.F., rebuild upon the ashes of the dead. Today, Germany, Poland and Russia comprise the United Eastern Bloc Separatist Independent State. The largest and most stable of the independent nations. They have refused all invitations to join the unification movement and have been actively soliciting against the recreation of the one world government. Technologically, most of the cities and developed areas are about equal to the mid 1980's. Manufacturing capabilities are a bit less, about equal to the mid 1960's. Remote areas are on par with the 1930's and, in some areas, back to peasant farms and nomadic wandering. The technology and ability to create and manufacture mecha, energy weapons, or to utilize Robotechnology does not exist anywhere in the E.B.S.I.S. However, they are sophisticated and resourceful enough to repair and modify (always a few tech levels lower) existing R.D.F. and Zentraedi mecha. The E.B.S.I.S. is a potential hotbed for trouble. Recent indications reveal that they are building a substantial Zentraedi army complete with mecha. Activity in the black market arena has increased significantly in the area of high- tech piracy and mecha retrieval. It is believed that they have at least four dozen, pirated, R.D.F. mecha in rebuilt condition, and approximately 1200 Zentraedi. The R.D.F. has recently discovered E.B.S.I.S. covert operations in the South American Sector supporting the Zentraedi rebels and high-tech bandits. These activities lead some to believe that the E.B.S.I.S. may be gearing up for expanding their nation through war. (An appropriate assumption). Targets for expansion include the Chinese badlands, Indochina, Indonesia, the Philippines and South America. The E.B.S.I.S. has grown into a major world power despite great losses in military compaigns to expand their nation. Their most costly success was a massive movement to claim the still mineral rich wastelands once known as the Middle East. The E.B.S.I.S. trek into the African Sector would have far greater global impact than anyone would ever suspect. An unexpected amount of rogue Zentraedi activity became quickly apparent. As the E.B.S.I.S. forces pressedsed toward the Congo Quadrant through old Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Sudan and Ethiopia, Zentraedi resistance intensified. Suddenly, the E.B.S.I.S. occupation forces found themselves in a full-fledged war with the giant aliens. It seems that while the RDF had focused its attention on the Zentraedi rogue- occupied South American Sector, another more organized, Zentraedi faction had amassed an army of frightening proportion in the Africa Sector. Headquartered in the jungles of the Congo Quadrant, they built their secret army with plans to sweep the unsuspecting North American Sector. When the RDF would rise to meet the new threat, the Zentraedi of the Arkansas Protectorate would strike from within, cutting the RDF in half. Fortunately, the E.B.S.I.S. expedition inadvertently stumbled into this Zentraedi hornet's nest, foiling their scheme. Tolally unprepared for the strength and number of the Congo Zentraedi, they suddenly found themselves in the middle or a war they could not win. A desperate plea for immediate help brougbt in the RDF and the then fledgling, Army of the Soulhem Cross Defense Corps. Even then it took the combined strength of all three forces to crush the Zentraedi threat in the Congo. This would spark rogue Zentraedi aggression worldwide, culminating in two yearS or global battles with the warring giants. In the end, the traitorous Zentraedi of the Arrkansas Protectorate. Africa Sector, South American Sector and the North Amerrican Sector wastelands would be destroyed. The Zentraedi threat apparently ended once and for all. Though costly in lives and mecha, the E.B.S.l.S. would find itself dominating the lands !hey sought, insuring their continued growth as an independent state. The Africa Sector conflict and other, less successful, military campaigns exhausted the B.B.S.I.S.'s modified Zentraedi, and bootlegged RDF mecba. Rather than invoke the ire of the RDF with continued piracy of their mecha, the Soviets developed their own line of combot mecha. The emphasis of design is the battloid, a configuration that always intrigued them most. The E.B.S.I.S. Battloids are huge, massive machines patterned more on the old RDF Spartan and VF series Veritech Battloids rather than the move to smaller, faster mecha by the Southcm Cross. One reason for the larger size may be to accommodate the nuclear power source and generators of the mecha. Since proiOCUiture is not readily available, the E.B.S.I.S. has opted for more conventional power systems. Only top officers have protoculture based mecba. However, the ingenuity of the E.B.S.I.S. has compensated well for the lack of protoculture enhanced mecha. Voice actuated controls, and combat computerS has produced impressive, quick responding, battloidS. By the beginning of the Second Robotech War, the E.B.S.I .S. had amassed a formidable army of battloids. However, except for a few minor skirmishes, they will elect to stay out of the Second Robotech War. It is a move that will drain the Southern Cross, splinter the laSt vestiges of the United Eanh Government, and make the E.B.S.I.S. the world power at the war's end. This will be a shortlived dominance that will end in obliteration at the hands of the invading lnvld less than a decade later. Copyright - Palladium Books (very minor tweaks by me for the names throughout)